


Woyunoks

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, By Palpatine, F/M, Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Missing Scene, Palpatine Is A Bad Parent, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey Backstory (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Rey’s parents come to a decision to protect their daughter.
Relationships: Rey's Father/Rey's Mother (Star Wars)
Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931056
Kudos: 4
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Woyunoks

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Protect
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this me dealing with difficult emotions today. Title is from the ancient Sith word for “little one” (and special thanks to diasterisms for getting me interested in the Sith language), which I thought was appropriate here.

There were whispers. Whispers of a nameless fear, of spies coming from somewhere, and Trias Palpatine already knew who they were. Just by the descriptions. Even looking down at Rey, his daughter, snuggled comfortably in her bed, Trias felt a certain, aching fear in him.  
  
 _What if we can’t keep her safe?_  
  
“You’re afraid,” Nerys said.  
  
“For you and for her. As I’ve always been.”  
  
"You think that your father's people will come back?”  
  
Trias nodded. “Just knowing the reports I’ve heard, the snippets, I think they are coming back. They’ll find Rey, and...” He cast a look over towards where their daughter was thankfully asleep. Trias was at least glad that she didn’t have to hear this, the worries about her future. “They’ll torture her. Just as I was tortured. I wish I could say that Palpatine would be a wonderful grandfather to her and treat her well. But he won’t.” Trias’ voice cracked. “I know he won’t.”  
  
Nerys took him in. Took him in completely, her face calm and alert. Determined. It was clear that the two of them were locked in a silent pact that only the both of them understood.  
  
“We’ll need a cover story,” Nerys said. “We...” She swallowed. “We can’t make it too obvious that we’re protecting her. They’ll spot her just about immediately." Then, "Trias...what if something goes wrong?”  
  
Maybe nothing would go wrong, Trias thought. After all, Nerys’ own parents had been happy on Jakku, at least before they had been ripped away so cruelly.  
  
“That’s a good point. We’ll have to come back for her at some point,” Trias said.  
  
“If it goes wrong.”  
  
“If it goes wrong.” Trias rubbed his temples. “Nerys...I want to take her someplace other than Jakku, but where else would a Palpatine be welcome in the galaxy? My father’s notorious. A man whose surname is synonymous with evil.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
She understood him too. Trias knew as much. Knew the fear of not being able to keep their daughter safe.  
  
“The best gift we can give her is anonymity,” Nerys said. “She’ll be free from being a Palpatine. Free from being anyone. Being no one...it can be a form of liberation in and of itself. No expectations. Nothing like that.”  
  
"Exactly.”  
  
Rey was still asleep. Her breathing was rising and falling steadily, and Trias envied her. Their child, their little heroine, who meant everything to them.  
  
“Whatever happens,” Trias said, “Our lives cradle each other’s. Hers, mine, yours. All our decisions have led us to this point.”  
  
“And we’ll come back.” Nerys’ voice cracked. “Who knows when we can? How old she’ll be?"  
  
“Wherever we are when we come back, she’ll be brilliant.”  
  
Trias rested his forehead against Nerys'. For a moment, there was nothing there but them. Trias Palpatine, Nerys Shan — nothing there but them.


End file.
